


In Which Blaine Anderson Is A Lucky Son of a Bitch and Kurt Is Bitter

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>justilaria posted this: I would love to read a fic where Blaine randomly gets handed out things, like he finds 50 dollars on the ground while walking in NY or when he has to give an exam he didn’t prepared enough for something happens that postpones the exam or he is the lucky one who finds the gold ticket in the cereal box or he is the 10.000th customer of a supermarket and gets to not pay for what he buys and Kurt is all like “how can a person be so lucky??”</p><p>And lo, I wrote the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Blaine Anderson Is A Lucky Son of a Bitch and Kurt Is Bitter

"Red is  _never_ going out of style, Kurt!" He pulls his hand from his fiancé's grip to gesture emphatically. "It looks good on everyone!"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "People with pink undertones to their skin? Yep, uh huh, sure."

"Well maybe you're just-oh, hey!" Blaine bends over and scoops something of the ground. "A hundred dollars!" 

He peers around at the people nearest them on the sidewalk. There's a pretty blond woman in a pantsuit rifling through her purse. "Excuse me," he calls, "Did you drop this?" He waves the bill in the air.

She looks up in surprise. "No, but if you found that on the sidewalk then it's certainly your lucky day! Don't spend it all at once!" She winks and continues down the street.

"I won't!" he shouts after her. 

Once she's out of earshot he turns to Kurt with a grin. "I am totally spending it all at once. On a new pair of red pants, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." 

Kurt glares at him. 

"You are taking me to  _brunch,_ Blaine Anderson. Somewhere really nice. And then,  _maybe,_ I'll consider going shopping for the pants you don’t need."

Blaine salutes him. "Aye aye, captain!"

"You are a  _dork,_ " Kurt says, and laces their hands back together.

*

The next afternoon finds Blaine sitting at the dining room table, wearing his brand new red Levi 511s, a crisp, white polo, and a frown. Kurt notices his expression as he wanders into the room with a half-eaten cookie in hand. “Something the matter?”

Blaine looks up from his laptop, looking distracted. “What? Oh, uh, nothing, it’s just-hmm.”

Kurt pulls out a chair and sits down. “What’s wrong?”

Blaine gestures at the screen, “My lit, civ, pysch, diction, and dance professors all just emailed to inform me that I don’t have to take any midterms or finals this year because of my outstanding high school GPA.” His frown deepens. “Is that NYADA’s protocol? It doesn’t seem very appropriate.”

Kurt’s face seems to have frozen and he sounds a little strangled when he says, “No, it isn’t. I had a 4.0 in high school too and I had midterms and finals last year. They were brutal.”

“That’s so weird,” Blaine says, then brightens. “Well, at least now I can dedicate the time I would be using to study to rewatching all of Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Back To The Future with Sam like he’s been asking me to! I should call him now.”

He gets up from the table and hurries to their room, cupping his phone to his ear.

“Yes,” Kurt says to the empty dining room. “You do that.”

*

Three days later Blaine takes out his wallet to pay for his weekly supply of groceries only to have the owner of the market on the corner tell him to put it away. “It’s on the house. That big smile of yours is a better payment than-“ she glances down at the cash register, “$81.05.”

Blaine’s smile widens. “Thank you, that’s so sweet!” He turns his head. “Isn’t that sweet, Kurt?”

Kurt crumples the receipt in his hands with a loud crunch. “The _sweetest_.”

*

That weekend Blaine spends most of Scrabble night ignoring Santana and Kurt’s cutthroat game play in favor of texting Cooper about the concept of the upcoming FreeCreditRatingToday.com commercial. He takes a break from his conversation for just long enough to spell out ‘abaxial’ on a triple word score and win the game.

Kurt steals a couple mouthfuls from the bottle of Peppermint Schnapps Santana keeps under her bed, draws himself a hot bath, and sulks.

*

The following Monday Kurt comes home from a shift at the diner soaked through and freezing. He stomps into the apartment. “The weather said _nothing_ about rain!” He snarls. “And these boots are _suede_.”

Santana makes a vaguely sympathetic noise in his direction. “That sucks, Gelfling, but don’t think that means you can steal my booze to comfort yourself.” She fixes him with a glare. “My Mexican third eye always knows.”

Kurt stalks past her and into the bathroom for a shower.

He emerges clean, warm, and dressed forty minutes later just as the door to the loft opens and Blaine comes in. “Hey!" He calls brightly, "Class let out an hour early so-“

He stops abruptly at the furious expression on Kurt’s face.

“I- Kurt?”

Kurt grabs a fistful of his shirt and tugs. “Your clothes are dry. How are your clothes dry?”

Blaine’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Should they…not be?”

“It’s like a New Delhi monsoon out there, Blaine!”

"No, it's not," Blaine says, and points out the window to where the sun is shining cheerily in a bright, azure sky.

Kurt blinks, then without a word, turns around, crosses to their bedroom in three long strides, falls face down onto the bed, and screams into his pillow.

*

A week later they’re settling onto the couch to watch a movie when Kurt notices something shiny peeping out from Blaine’s pants pocket.

“What’s that?”

Blaine, not taking his eyes away from the menu screen where he’s navigating subtitles, says, “What’s what?”

Kurt points. “That.”

Blaine looks suddenly shifty.

“Um. Well, the thing is, Kurt, well-“

“No,” Kurt says. “Do not _tell_ me that is what it looks like.”

Blaine bites his lip.

“It’s really not a big-“

“Not a big deal?” Kurt shrieks, “You got an invitation to the winter showcase and it’s _not a big deal_?”

Blaine puts a comforting hand on Kurt’s knee. “You sang at it last year, Kurt. And Rachel got one!”

“It’s _September_ , Blaine. You haven’t even been in school a whole _month_.”

 “I guess I just got lucky for once,” Blaine says, and tries for a smile.

Blaine sleeps on the couch that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
